


Fortunate Heirs

by HeroFizzer



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anal, Breeding, Cucking, Cuckqueen, F/F, F/M, Incest, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: As Elsa realizes that they need to continue the lineage of their royal bloodline, Anna convinces her to use her boyfriend Kristoff to help them out. While she's uncertain at first, watching her young sister and her beau get filthy really stirs up her interests, especially if Anna won't mind being made to watch. (Commissioned)
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa/Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 48





	Fortunate Heirs

“Elsa, I have something to tell you, and I think you'll love it too, I want you to be the bull between me and Kristoff...no, no, that doesn't sound right...what about, Elsa, I want you to be bred like a bitch on Kristoff's dick? No, that's TOO forward, ugh...”

Anna groaned at her own disgust, making her way to the chamber where Elsa sat during most days. She knew what she wanted out of herself, Kristoff, and Elsa was unheard of, especially in regards to royalty, but surely there was a way she could get through to her sister, the queen of Arendelle, and convince her to let her boyfriend plow her pussy while she watched from afar, willingly incapable of doing anything to stop them.

“I mean...someone like Elsa has to have come up with some really weird kinks while she kept herself in solitude, right?” she asked no one in particular, even as a butler passed by her with fresh towels. “Or...no? That's just me? Is that only me? Okay then.”

Even as she sulked from that potential revelation, it was in the direction of Elsa's chamber, still intent on saying something about the matter. And even if she couldn't work up the courage to spit it out, there were still plenty of things she could use to break the ice. Why, just now Olaf discovered he could put holes in his bottom snowball, and it was a matter of time before he decided to try something outlandish with his carrot nose. Surely that wouldn't be a waste of anyone's time.

Now outside the doors, Anna took a deep breath, the ginger princess ready to knock and hope for entry. Amusingly, the door opened right as she was about to bash her fist into the finely polished wood, and Elsa was about to step outside. Meaning her knuckles rapped against the queen's forehead. The yellow haired woman gasped and grabbed her head, stumbling back just a bit.

“Elsa! I'm so sorry!” Anna said, holding her older sibling by the shoulders to keep her from falling over. “I didn't expect you to-”

“It's fine,” Elsa assured her, “trust me, that's not the first time that's happened.”

“Oh.” Anna said, her eyes shifting despite the comfort. “What was the first time, then?”

“Nevermind.” Elsa said, waving it off. “Actually, I'm glad to see you, because there's something I've been wanting to talk about.”

“Really now.” Anna said, biting her lip out of nervousness. She had no idea if they were about to have the same talk, or if this was about something like, the menu for the next big Arendelle party. “Okay, well, I had something I wanted to share, but, you know what, after you.”

Elsa nodded, bridging her fingers together as if the subject were a tense one. “I've been thinking about our mortality, a lot in fact. And how there's a possibility that something could happen to us, just like what happened with mom and dad getting caught in that storm.”

Anna's mood turned somber at the mention of their parents. It was still a tough subject, even after all this time, as the incident was what made the current queen reveal her ice powers while thinking herself a monster to those around her. Sure, things changed for the better afterwards, but there was still a lot to unpack from that. “Right, so, you're worried something could actually happen to us. I get that.”

“We've put ourselves in danger already, Anna. Twice!” Elsa even raised two fingers to get her point across. “And there's still potential that the next time we have one of those journeys, it would be our last one. So I spent my entire day writing letters to other countries and their rulers...male rulers...in the hopes that one of them could agree to meet me in the hopes of...procreation.”

Anna's eyes lit up at this announcement. She had found her opportunity after failing so long to do so. “Procreation?” Anna said, trying to hold back both her excitement and desire to broach the topic.

“That's right.” Elsa nodded. “It's a tough decision to make, but I want to make sure Arendelle has someone set in place to claim royalty in case some further unfortunate events happen.”

“You, um, haven't sent those letters out yet, have you?”

“No, why?” Elsa asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow at her sister.

“Oh, you know,” Anna said, holding the bottom of her braid up to fondle it with her finger, “I might have been thinking about some stuff, and it's not directed at your efforts, but it MIGHT actually just save you some time.”

The queen looked back at the table full of letters that still had yet to be rolled up and shipped out, then back at her sister. “Right, about that saving time-”

“What I'm saying is you don't need to find some great guy that you could have sire you an heir! You already have Kristoff in your life!” As Anna grabbed her sister's hands with excitement, Elsa shook her head from the sudden whiplash of such a suggestion.

“Wait...wait, Anna. I don't think I need to remind you, but...you're dating Kristoff.”

“I know!” Anna said, her excitement remaining.

“...Okay...”

“You can let him breed you! Make an heir with him! Just...as long as I can watch?” It was then Anna bit her lip, her excitement still intact even as she felt the embarrassment wash over her. Yes, she was happy to finally let all that off her chest, but it would come at the cost of her sister seeing her as a bit of a loon.

“Anna...thank you.” Elsa said, trying her best to remain sincere. “But this is all so very sudden, and I don't know if I could actually do that to the both of you. Could you give me some time to think about it?”

“Oh! Yeah! Totally, sure, no rush!” Anna said, laughing nervously as her sister went back to her chamber, slowly closing the doors behind her. The ginger princess laid on the wood, her back pressed against it as she sighed with relief. “She'll think about it...ha...she'll think about it. Sure.”

As she walked away with some confidence that she finally managed to talk to Elsa about everything, in the back of her mind Anna knew what her sister meant in regards to thinking about it: It would likely never happen.

Still, a girl can dream, even if the dream is shattered.

##

“Anna, didn't she say she'd think about it?”

“That's not going to stop me from trying to enact it.” The younger royal of Arendelle grinned wickedly as she removed Kristoff's pants, the blonde male having come into her room after washing off from a hard day's work of selling ice. Anna couldn't help herself, as the adrenaline from just mentioning it to Elsa was still in her veins, making her hot for her boyfriend and his big cock. She couldn't help but measure him by using her forearm, just to remind herself how much meat he was packing in the first place.

“I guess not,” Kristoff sighed, his eyes shut as he felt the warmth of Anna's hands wrapping around his girth to give him a massage, “but this whole thing is still new to Elsa. Heck, I like the idea too, but remember how slowly you took to get me through it?”

“Well think of that as practice for bringing it up to Elsa.” Anna insisted, using both hands to rub against the tip. “And think about...if she were willing to do it,” she continued, a mischievous grin on her face as she teased a thumb in the urethral slit, “and how hot it would be watching her bubble butt bouncing on your dick.”

Kristoff let out an uncomfortable laugh as she spoke about her sister's assets so casually. “How are you okay with talking about her like that?” he asked.

“Because it's my fantasy.” she admitted, pulling her thumb back as the blonde oozed precum from the slit. “And I think my sister has a nice ass.” She placed her mouth over his slit, giving it a few sucks to get any of the clear liquid out, even giving Kristoff a squeeze and pushing up to get it out there.

“I guess,” Kristoff grunted, his hands gripping the side of the bed, “but it still sounds wrong.”

“As wrong as you plowing my sister while we're dating?”

“Okay, fair point, but...mmph, it'd be odd if she went through it.”

“I hope she does,” Anna said, swallowing Kristoff's precum, “because I think once she sees how big your cock is she's going to be moist. Wet. And damp.”

“All the same thing...”

“But just imagine how she'll be once she gets a smell of you.” Anna then brought her nose atop Kristoff's crown, giving it a big whiff through her nostrils as the musk from his hard work entered her sense of smell. “Such a filthy scent, something that will get her hot and heated, eager to get that cock in her pussy, begging you to breed her...” Anna brought her nose down to his balls, giving it a fresh breath as well before swallowing one of his nuts. The ginger princess sucked hard on it, making Kristoff groan while his legs refrained from squeezing together. She practically took the salty flavor out of it before moving onto the other, her tongue lashing away at the skin to get the aroma off.

“I don't know if she'd find it quite as addicting as you do.” Kristoff said, laughing lightly while he watched Anna's tongue slide up his shaft. She was already getting into the oral pleasure she had been wanting to deliver, and the smell and sweat emanating from his crotch had intensified that desire. After her tongue made the full trip up the underside of his shaft, Anna soon brought her lips back to the tip, then pushed her head back down, bobbing away at the first few inches she could muster. It took a moment for her to strain her jaw for the sake of ingesting the shaft, but the ginger girl soon managed to get through and stretch it into her throat. There was some gagging to be had, sure, but Anna was still working hard to get her mouth all the way down after all this time, yet could only get so far.

Still, as Anna looked up at him with half his dick shoved in her mouth, he was getting a thrill watching her saliva trickling down the veins of what was still unventured territory, which was something he enjoyed most about these sessions. Her tongue was pushing against the member, feeling his heartbeat racing as his desires were becoming aware to the Arendelle royal. She began to undress herself as she bobbed her head, preparing Kristoff for the inevitable reaming she was going to get.

As her lips moved along his girth, Kristoff was calming down as well, thinking hard about Elsa and how her backside swung whenever she left the room. No matter what the outfit, the queen was a slayer, and she had to know it by this point. The fact Anna encouraged him so much to go through with this was incredible as well, but until the ruler of the kingdom would come around, he had to make due with the woman he actually had his heart on.

Once Anna was fully undressed, Kristoff pulled on her skull, popping her lips off his shaft and helping her to her feet. The blonde stood up, seeing a raunchy smile on his girlfriend's face as she knew what was coming next, and embraced it fully when she was pushed onto the bed. Intentionally, Anna rolled back so that her legs were over her head, spreading her pussy lips apart while the ice delivery man stood over her. He squatted his body atop Anna's, pushing her knees into her shoulders while he stuffed his stiff dick inside her snatch, causing so many excited wails to escape her lips.

“Oh! Oh god! Yes, Kristoff!” she moaned with a smile. “Get it in there. Get my pussy full of your dick!”

“Oh fuck, Elsa...” Kristoff said, not at all shy about calling her by the wrong name. “Your pussy feels so good, Elsa. Fuck, I wanna just pound you...”

Anna squealed as she heard the blonde male call her by her sibling's name, the action getting her so heavily aroused. Her pussy was already dripping, fluids spilling out of her snatch as Kristoff's dick pumped out of her tight snatch, coating part of her ass and tailbone with her juices. “You look so hot, Elsa,” Kristoff said, seething through his teeth, “so fucking hot with my cock in your pussy. I bet you like being treated like my cock cozy, don't you, Elsa. You love the idea of being a breeding bitch for me to enjoy. Just let me stretch you out...”

The princess's eyes rolled back, her mouth agape while her boyfriend dropped his body harder into hers, causing aggressive sounds of skin pounding into skin. She was turned on by the many calls to her sister from the blonde, her juices pumping out more rapidly as a result. “Yes, Kristoff, like that!” Anna groaned as she stared into his eyes. :Knock me up, Kristoff! Knock me up! Breed me as if I'm my sister! Give yourself a little practice spilling your baby batter in her womb!”

Kristoff tried not to laugh, but it was hard to take her seriously when she was referring to it as 'baby batter'. It almost made him lose his balance, although his focus had gone from stifling himself. He could only muster a few more drops down into her folded up body before he reached his peak, holding himself close to Anna just before he came. He growled as his back arched, his head tilted at the ceiling just before he released his seed, spreading it inside of the princess and her pussy. His crown had stretched her cervix out to dump his load inside her womb, which could possibly help Elsa in regards to her desire for an heir. Still, to have this actually be Elsa would be a treat.

The ginger that laid beneath him taking his seed was shrieking with delight, her fluids cascading from her snatch even as the shaft's girth plugged her airtight. The sheets were quickly soiled with her juices, as well as her skin, all thanks to the pressure of Kristoff pounding at her fragile body. She quivered after her release, acting far too giddy with excitement over what just transpired between the two.

Kristoff released a sigh as he popped his cock out of Anna, letting his seed pool out of her now gaping snatch. He laid next to Anna, pulling her into him as she rolled to her side, cuddling up to him like a big old teddy bear. “So it'd kinda go like that, right?” Kristoff asked.

“Mhm...” Anna said with a tired smile. “Except I'd be watching, and Elsa would be under you.”

Kristoff grinned. “I could definitely get used to that.”

##

Outside of the room, it turned out Elsa had been watching from the moment Anna had placed her lips on Kristoff's cock, having eavesdropped on the conversation passing by the bedroom. The queen of Arendelle couldn't help herself, having been caught up in the manner in which her sister was sucking on such a meaty member, nothing at all like she had seen before in her life. Or at all, considering how sheltered she made herself for so long.

Regardless, seeing the couple go about their business while talking about her in such lewd language had made Elsa wet, unable to hold back her own urges and play with herself while she watched through the crack in the door. To see Anna mounted by such a burly man as Kristoff was astounding, especially with how quickly he made her cum while he dumped his load into her body. She wanted to cum herself, but that would have to wait until she went back to her room, as she had no desire to draw attention to herself...yet.

A lot of lewd thoughts raced through Elsa's mind, biting her knuckle as she thought about herself being in place of Anna, which was surely the plot the younger sister had in mind. True, she could go across the globe and have potential suitors come in to marry her and have her offspring, but the more she thought about it, the more impersonal the idea felt. After all, she had known Kristoff for quite a long time, and he had proven himself to be trustworthy under any circumstances.

There was little more she needed as far as convincing goes. But right now, she had to prepare a proper outfit for the morning. She wasn't going to announce her choice to Anna without making a presentation out of it.

##

The next morning arrived, with Anna and Kristoff making their way to breakfast after sharing a bath together. Of course the two had already mingled before even eating a meal, it was hard for the princess to resist the blonde while he was packing some serious morning wood. The dining room was already set up for the three to eat, their meals all prepared around a circular table.

Once they saw that nobody else was around, Anna was curious. “Where's Elsa?” she asked. “It's not like her to be late.”

“Maybe we're early.” Kristoff suggested.

“Don't be silly.” Anna said, slapping Kristoff's arm lightly as she went to take her seat. “Elsa could never be late, she's always here before any of us!”

Just minutes into the meal, Elsa would soon join the pair, with Anna and Kristoff nearly going bug-eyed at the attire the queen of Arendelle had worn to the table. The dress she had put on for the occasion was much tighter than either had been used to seeing her in, and considering the form of her first winter attire, that was saying something. The only major difference was a lack of a skirt, showing off her long and lilting legs, her cleavage, showing off what she could of her breasts without being overly revealing, while it of course squeezed into her ass, which Kristoff had now seen was much more bubbly than what Anna had implied of it.

The queen had made certain to strut over to the table in such a sexy manner, running her hands down her curves straight to her thighs while both sets of eyes were on her. The ginger princess almost had no idea what had come over her sister, but it did make her quietly hope she would accept the idea proposed to her the previous day. “Morning, sis.” Anna said, trying to be as casual as one possibly could over actually seeing everything on their sibling.

“Morning.” Elsa said, grabbing her plate from the table and heading for where Kristoff sat. “I'm in the mood to try a different seat today, if that's okay.” she said.

“Uh, sure!” Kristoff said, preparing to leave his seat.

“No no,” Elsa insisted, “stay right where you are. You're the most comfortable seat right now.” Kristoff's entire face burned red, as he hadn't anticipated this sort of behavior from the queen of Arendelle. One look to Anna was all he needed, with the princess naturally insisting he stay where he was.

The blonde male obliged, resting himself as he allowed Elsa to sit atop his lap. The queen grunted, rubbing her bubbly backside against his crotch while he bit his lower lip. She was certainly stimulating his member, his cock slowly rising back to life even after all the times he had came between returning from work and now.

“So,” Anna said, watching as Elsa continued to grind against Kristoff's crotch, “How's your morning been?”

“Lovely.” Elsa giggled. “Although I have to say, trying to get comfy on top of Kristoff feels so hard. I'm just trying to make myself comfortable.”

“Are you, nngh, sure I can't move?” Kristoff groaned.

“Of course I'm sure.” Elsa said, looking back to give him a wink before her attention went back to Anna. “Anyway, Anna, I heard the both of you last night on my way to bed, and I didn't think I had to remind you, but with how late it was you need to remember to keep your voices down. You have no idea how loud you both were.”

“Oh, right, that.” Anna said, nervous about the discovery despite having suggested to Elsa that she cuck her. “Well, you probably already know what we were up to, then...”

“I do,” Elsa nodded, brushing her back against Kristoff still, “and I have to admit, it gave me a lot to think about in regards to your proposal yesterday.”

Anna's eyes widened at the prospect. “Go on.”

“I kind of want to try it.” Elsa confessed. “I want you to let Kristoff plow me every which way possible, and hopefully bring in a new generation of Arendelle royals. Doesn't that sound fun?” she asked, running her hand over Kristoff's neck as she nuzzled her head into him. Kristoff groaned, as if holding back any urges to cum in his pants while Elsa's bubbly butt remained atop him.

There was a pause in the air, with Anna squealing in delight as she jolted from her seat. “Oh, thank you thank you thank you!” Anna shouted, rushing to the seat to give Elsa a tight squeeze. “Don't you worry, Elsa, I'll make sure you don't regret this. And Kristoff will treat you just right, I promise!”

“Actually,” Elsa said once her sister loosened her grip, “I wouldn't mind if you had him treat me like he did with you last night.”

“You can count on it!” Anna said, still excited that her wildest dreams were soon to come true.

Once Elsa finished her meal, she left as quickly as she arrived, pausing in the doorway to let Kristoff get a good glimpse of her ass. She slapped her hand down on one cheek, giving it a squeeze as she purred, “And don't worry, Kristoff, you'll get to experience the real thing soon enough.”

To say Kristoff could barely keep it down throughout the day would be an understatement for the ages.

##

Later in the evening, Anna and Kristoff made their way to Elsa's room, wearing little more than their robes, which the ice delivery man naturally needed custom made for his build.

"Are you sure we couldn't wear clothes?" Kristoff asked as the breeze in the hall blew against his naked body.

"What's even the point?" Anna asked, her eagerness showing far too heavily on her face. "Kristoff, you're going to fuck my sister, there's absolutely no reason to have them on when we're going to undress anyway. And besides," she teased his groin, running her hand over the robe's fabric, "it's not like you have anything she hasn't already seen."

"Okay, that's reasonable." Kristoff exhaled after Anna's hand left his crotch. "And now I'm already hard."

"Good, I think she'll like that." Anna replied, unable to hold her excitement back for much longer. Kristoff couldn't think of seeing her this happy before, not even when they were throwing Elsa a birthday celebration. Who knew a girl could hold such glee over being denied sex by her sister, Kristoff wondered.

After finally arriving at her room, Anna and Kristoff let themselves in, slowly opening the door to peek inside and see if the older sibling was prepared. Indeed she was, wearing a sexy lingerie attire that fit her aesthetic well, reminding them both of the outfit she wore when they found her ice castle so far back. The queen was kneeling at the footboard of her bed, biting her ruby red lips as she waved them in, laughing when she saw they were only wearing their night robes.

"Goodness," Elsa said, "I feel so overdressed in comparison." Her eyes were glued to Kristoff's cock, seeing it for the first time from a proper angle. It was twitching with life and energy, something the blonde male had plenty of considering what he did for a living. The man himself was still nervous, even after all he had done the previous night with his girlfriend. In his mind, for as much as he loved her, Anna was merely practice for this moment, but now that it had arrived he was especially nervous.

"Well? Are you two going to get comfortable?" Elsa asked, her loweringer as she gave the two seductive glances. Ann's and Kristoff stripped the robes from their bodies, revealing their birthday suits underneath. "Very nice." she added, licking her lips as she saw just how meaty the blonde male was even from the distance.

"Speaking of comfy," Anna said, pointing to the chair near the bed, "I'll just be over here. Watching. You two. Fucking." She then took a seat, watching with bated breath as Kristoff slowly approached the queen, presenting his rod to her as gently as possible.

Once he was right in her face, Elsa felt the aroma of Kristoff's musk slap her in the face, a welcome change from the perfumes and such that she was used to wearing. Anna could recall that look, as it was none too different from what she and her sister did at the coronation as chocolate hit their nostrils.

"Mmm, it smells so good," Elsa said, already rubbing at the open slit in her panties that revealed her pussy, "So filthy, but so good." Her other hand tried its best to wrap around Kristoff's shaft, but even then she realized his crown was far too thick to fit around. She could see now why Anna was using both hands to jerk him off.

"Goodness, Kristoff." Elsa said with a light laugh. "You're so much bigger than I anticipated." She couldn't stop playing with her pussy, which was growing wet the longer she stared down the barrel of such a monster. Anna could see her sister watering from the mouth, a sliver of drool dripping down her chin. It was a less elegant side to her sister, for sure, but she could understand the feelings in regards to the cock.

"Here, let's get you a bit more comfy." Elsa insisted, standing up from her spot on the floor. She led Kristoff to the side of the bed, letting him lay back while his legs and waist hung off the edge. Not paying attention, the queen was hit in the jaw by the monstrous cock, rubbing at it after the fact. "I'm okay…" Elsa assured him.

"You're sure." Kristoff said. "Because I don't want to have to worry about a dislocated jaw later on."

Elsa ignored him, pushing her forearm against the large rod, holding back a glare of jealousy. She asked herself silently how her sister could keep this away from her for so long, though she supposed she couldn't complain as it was finally hers for the taking. 

"It smells so wonderful," Elsa said, her nostrils still flaring up with the scent of manliness that came from a hard day of work. Kristoff blushed, taking it as best a compliment he could. He almost jumped as the queen rested her nose at the base of his shaft, inhaling as she ran it across the skin all the way to his tip. The blonde male was stunned, seeing someone grow so heavily attached to his cock in such an instance. Not even Anna could recall a time where she treated his dick like…what was it she heard some villagers doing again…?

As Anna squeezed her legs together, she ran her fingers over her own thighs, avoiding any urges to touch herself through the performance. She was merely a member of the audience, watching on as her lover and sister had all the fun before her, with no invitation for herself. It was just as she wanted it to be so far, and she was blissful over the scene before her eyes.

Elsa lashed away at the tip for a while, holding one hand against the crown while the other held from the base, just to keep it balanced near her mouth. The queen licked at it with her tongue, while pecking away at random intervals. The other two could hear the feral nature within the blonde royal's breath, her breath heavy while she toyed around with Kristoff's cock. "I can't believe it." Elsa said, her mouth practically a slobbering mess from so much oral play. "To think that a common piece of filth could make my sister and I slave over your big, fat, filthy cock."

Kristoff moaned, figuring the older sister was putting on an act with that line. It was no different than what he dealt with while Anna was worshipping him, but it was hard to believe they could both get so dirty in regards to his massive member. However, he had a feeling that Elsa didn't see as much action compared to her younger sibling, considering how heavily invested she was to his rod.

But she was curious. If the front was this aroma enticing, how was it for the back end?

Elsa decided to slip between Kristoff's legs, twisting her body around to get at his backside. The ice merchant jumped as her nose pressed against his rectal entrance, her nostrils flaring up with the scent of his anus. "Mmm, it smells wonderful." Anna really had no clue what to say to that, as she never got that far with her boyfriend. She didn't know until now that her sibling was into rimming.

Kristoff hissed and groaned as the queen used her tongue to lash away at his backside for a good long while, hearing her hum through her open mouth. She swirled it around against his asshole, giving it a light tickle that almost made him jump in the air, were his cock not being handled by her small yet soft hands.

Elsa was invested in Kristoff's ass, getting a good amount of his foul odor to hit her in the face. Her hands tugged away at his cock, doing her best to multitask while also please her tastebuds, as she could recall many a fantasy where she would think about this after having ran out of fantasies to get her off.

While her mouth had worked hard to taste Kristoff's ass, she decided to return back to face the shaft, wishing to experience a climax firsthand. When she wasn't teasing it with her tongue, it was either her hands or nose, getting a whiff of what sweat and salt were left in the barren wasteland of his crotch. She used both hands to ensure he was tugged properly, doing all she could to bring that creamy thickness to the top for an eruption of ecstasy.

It did arrive, although much sooner than she anticipated. Elsa shut her eyes the second she was hit in the face with Kristoff's seed, nearly coating her face with the seed. The queen of Arendelle pursed her lips, letting small bits of semen deep into her mouth while the rest of her was caked by the explosion.

When the climax died down, Kristoff was already taking deep and heavy breaths, trying to hold back as best he could. Elsa's warm tongue and mouth were too much for him to resist, hence his eruption mere seconds ago. His mouth hung open as he took heavy breaths, staring at the ceiling as he recovered.

Turning to her giggling sister, Elsa allowed her to see just how big a splash Kristoff made against her face, then curled her finger inwards. "Anna," Elsa said, "be a good sister and clean this off."

"What? Me? I mean…yes! Absolutely!" Anna shouted, leaving her seat to meet with her sister. She leaned into the queen's face, using her tongue to brush and clean every inch of jizz off her older sibling, who was moaning happily while she felt the princess cleanse her soft skin. The tongue grew dangerously close to her ruby lips a few times, which Elsa secretly hoped for. She was in such a kinky mood tonight, she wouldn't have minded if she made out with Anna, accident or not.

Once there was nary a hint of cum on her, yet a layer of her sister's slobber seated her face, Elsa returned her attention to Kristoff and his cock, all while Anna watched on with eager eyes. The ginger bit her lower lip, watching with great interest as the queen of Arendelle did her best to swallow Kristoff's cock whole. Anna giggled, knowing all too well how this would go.

"Gee, Elsa," Anna said, getting close to her sibling's ear, "I could have sworn you were the ruler of Arendelle. But right now you're proving yourself to be its biggest slut." Elsa almost choked hearing that comment, with Kristoff shivering from the sudden movements that made on his dong. "Oh yes, you just look like a filthy whore while you give my Kristoff such a filthy blowjob, don't you, my sister?"

Kristoff grunted, lifting his upper body off the bed while resting his shoulders to watch the two. "Yeah, she does seem to really like having my cock in her mouth." Kristoff added. "She's just as big a slut for my cock as you are, Anna."

The princess laughed for a second, realizing what her boyfriend had just said. "Hey!"

It was Elsa's turn to laugh, as well as throw a little bonus in the direction of her sister; she created a pair of ice panties over Anna's crotch, causing the younger sibling to shiver. Elsa laughed despite the cock in her mouth, growing dangerously close to choking on the shaft once again.

"Elsa!" Anna whined.

The queen of Arendelle pulled her mouth off Kristoff's cock, but only for a brief moment as she rubbed her saliva into his thick skin. "Keep playing with yourself," she said, teasing Anna by patting her cheek, "I'm sure the friction will melt the ice eventually."

"Bitch…" Anna said under her breath. All the oral action that came from her sister did make the princess aroused, unable to keep her hands to herself. With a defeated sigh, she rubbed her fingers against the icy panties, hoping that she could reach her pussy and heat herself back up.

As her younger sister frantically rubbed away to make an indent on the ice as it slowly melted, Elsa stood up from the floor, playing with her pussy through the slit in her panties. She could see clearly that Kristoff had quickly brought his shaft back to life, throbbing away as it remained stiff while pointing to the air.

"Now that the foreplay is out of the way," Elsa said, pulling the lingerie down to reveal her breasts to her sister's boyfriend, "I think it's time to fully please my new consort, and make an heir out of his seed."

"The pleasure's all mine!" Kristoff said with an excited grin.

After slipping her panties off, Anna pivoted on her heel and sat atop Kristoff, her ass right before his cock and balls. She gave a seductive look back at the blonde, purring with delight as she swung her hips from side to side, brushing against the shaft while it was right against her smooth skin. Kristoff groaned, his toes curling in from such a beautiful backside teasing his rod, he almost let himself loose and came on her back. Thankfully, he learned some resistance this time around, even if that meant swelling his cock as it begged for release.

"So, what do you think?" Elsa asked of both members. "I do have a lovely ass, don't I?" She bent her knees and dropped her ass atop Kristoff, his rod rubbing against her crack as it pushed into the skin, leaving a skid of precum behind it.

Anna decided to view this from a different angle, laying atop the bed next to her boyfriend while she continued to profusely rub against the ice panties. She was so close to playing with her pussy that she could almost taste the sweet nectar that was oozing from her folds, connecting to the icy clothing that acted as a temporary chastity belt.

"It looks so fantastic, Elsa." Anna admitted, licking her lips as her sister's ass squished down on Kristoff's thighs.

"Yeah, definitely." Kristoff said in agreement. "It's just so much more…shapely…and thicker…then Anna's." For a brief moment Kristoff swore he was going to get swatted for that remark, but either Anna couldn't argue or she was too obsessed with fingering herself to the action she didn't care.

"Mmm, yeah, it's so much bigger…" Anna hummed, almost reaching her skin through the sheet of ice surrounding her snatch. "I almost want to put my face between those cheeks and sniff that asshole. I bet it smells so good…"

"And I'd want to stick my cock in it," Kristoff groaned, biting his lower lip, "just fill it with my cum much like I want to fill your pussy."

Elsa giggled. "Let's just stick to my pussy until you get me an heir." she said, slapping her hand into her cheek once more. "Then we can talk about anal fun."

"Still," Anna continued, breathing heavily as she could feel the ice melting against her finger, "it looks like it would be worth a treat. I'd love to have that ass on my face while you grind against it."

Elsa blushed, amazed that she was hearing this sort of lewd talk coming from her sister. Kristoff was one thing, but her own flesh and blood felt like another. It was surprisingly hotter than she could have anticipated.

Looking back at Kristoff's cock, the queen of Arendelle was stunned at how far it extended out of her ass crack when she brought her shapely rear back down on his lap. "I still can't believe you were hiding such a big fat cock from me, my slutty little sister." Elsa said, giving her sibling a glance. "You tramp, hiding this much meat from the queen of Arendelle. I should be getting this package at all times, do you hear me, you whore?"

"Yes, yes, I hear you!" shouted Anna, her fingers finally feeling skin coming through her icy chastity device. She was rubbing frantically at her snatch, the freedom to finally play with her wetness and get her fingers inside flooding her mind.

Elsa sighed, her ass still brushing up against Kristoff's thickness, his veins throbbing heavily against her cheeks. He could barely resist cumming anymore, but tried his best to hold back so he could feed his seed to the queen's cunt. But the filthy talk continued, with Elsa egging him on just a little further as she dropped her weight harder atop his body.

"I hope it feels good for you, commoner fool," Elsa said as she sped her pace up on the butt massage she was giving Kristoff, "to be given such a gift by the queen and princess of Arendelle."

"Yeah, Kristoff," Anna purred as she grabbed his bicep, "you really should be thankful that you can have two girls lusting over you like this, right?"

"R-rgh…right!" Kristoff growled, his hips thrusting into the air to meet with Elsa's ass just seconds before he exploded once more. His seed landed on Elsa's back, leaving a few thick trails going from halfway up her back down to her crack. Anna watched in awe as her boyfriend left his mark on her sister once again, licking her lips as she knew what would come next, and not just Kristoff.

"Anna, if you could do the honors, please?" Elsa asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder to leave it out of Anna's way. The ginger princess did what was asked of her, crawling up to Elsa from behind and licking her back and ass clean of Kristoff's jizz. The tall male watched on as his girlfriend cleaned the queen, all while the older sibling didn't think anyone spotted her staring at her sister's backside. Perhaps she thought it was better than Anna herself believed it to be.

With her back cleansed of semen, Elsa flipped around so that she could see Kristoff, her knees resting on either side of him as she held his cock up to guide into her snatch. Even he was amazed to realize that he was still rearing to go, with his cock rising back up just from the touch provided by the Arendelle queen. At least now he was able to watch Elsa's face as it reacted to his thickness slowly slipping inside her snatch, stretching her canal out for the sake of fitting his girth within her.

"Oh god," Elsa said with a shiver, "it's so much bigger than I could expect. It's stretching my pussy out so far…" She bit her lower lip, eyes shut as she growled. The queen pushed down hard on the shaft, letting it go as far inside her as it possibly could. Both Anna and Kristoff stared in awe as she was apparently capable of fitting it all up her muff, to the point both of them thought they could see the shaft pushing up against her stomach lining.

Once it was fully within her, Elsa sighed, looking down at Kristoff while he remained shocked by her full insertion of his dick. "Are you getting a good view of the royal breasts?" she asked, swinging her hips back and forth while she rested her hands on the commoner's abs. "Not very many people get to see them, you know."

"I can believe that." Kristoff said, unaware that he was drooling over her mounds. "They look so nice, but I wanna see them get bigger."

"Me too…" Anna said, flicking away at her clit. "Imagine how you'll look with big tits full of milk, Elsa. So much to feed your next of kin and make them a big and strong heir to rule over Arendelle."

Kristoff reached for Elsa's hips, helping her with the rhythm as she continued to ride his stick. "And then seeing that heir sucking the milk out…hmmm, hopefully I get to have a little taste myself." He grinned at the thought of suckling the queen's nipple as she rubbed her impregnated belly, herself aroused by the erotic nature of his milking of her breasts.

"I'd love that." Elsa said, her heart pounding as her gyrating hips made her sweat heavily. "I'd love that idea so much, Kristoff. Tell me more! Tell me what else you'd want to do with me!"

"Well for starters…this." As Kristoff sat up, Elsa found herself swinging in the air until she was resting on her pillows, her hair slightly messed from the sudden trip she took. Kristoff was now on top of her, his dick still between her folds as he took charge of the situation. "And then I'd do a little of this!"

Kristoff growled as he bucked his hips hard into Elsa, the queen yelping with excitement even as her head was hitting against the wooden headboard. Anna was both amused and aroused, unable to refrain from touching herself while her older sister took some abuse from her studly boyfriend. The Arendelle royalty didn't seem to mind it, as she was far too focused on Kristoff slamming his hips into her groin, with the tip almost poking against her stomach lining.

Anna watched on in interest, the bed rocking underneath as she swore the springs were squeaking along with the thrusts her boyfriend made while he pounded her pussy. The princess crawled over, her pussy still damp from her touch as she saw just how raw Elsa was getting fucked. "Ooh, look at your belly, Elsa!" Anna teased as she put her hand down to feel the skin rise up as her beau bucked hard. "I can see your tummy stretching. You know what else can stretch that out? A baby!"

"It'll look a lot bigger than this!" Kristoff grunted, pounding harder with a fast rhythm in his movements. "I can't wait to see you with a big round belly, Elsa, carrying my baby inside you as an heir!"

"Yes! Yes, harder," Elsa begged, her hands holding the pillow tightly, "give me that seed, Kristoff! Fill me up so my stomach swells with a child! Give me that commoner jizz! Breed my pussy with your lesser cum! Fuck! I need it! I need it so bad!"

The dirty talk of the Arendelle queen, a usually prim and proper girl, was turning Kristoff on. His cock was throbbing against Elsa's walls, pumping blood to keep him stiff. The ice merchant could only go on for so much longer, the urge to cum becoming too much for him to handle.

With a harsh thrust, Elsa's head bounced off the headboard one last time, the merchant growling through his teeth as he held her legs tightly. Elsa cried out as her fluids dripped from her snatch, leaving her body quickly while dampening her bed sheets. The queen wrapped her arms around Kristoff tightly, her arms around his neck as she pulled him in for the shared climax.

"Oh fuck! Fuuuuck!" Elsa screamed, her eyes rolling back in her sockets. "It feels so fucking good! I can't believe I'm being bred by an ice harvester!"

The blonde male soon broke off her, his body shivering through the continued release. Anna screamed as well, pulling back on her clit to aim her juices into her sister's face and body while she quivered in orgasmic wonder. All of this while Kristoff dumped his load into the queen's womb, filling it up at quick speeds. His jizz soon became too much for her to keep inside, as that soon seeped out of her folds soon after, oozing onto the sheets.

As Kristoff pulled out and wiped his brow, Anna watched on as her sister oozed jizz out of her snatch. The princess licked her lips as she could tell just how much her boyfriend came before rolling atop Elsa's limp body, the heat between them melting away the rest of the icy chastity prison. "So, did you like it?" Anna asked with a giggle.

"Oh yes…" Elsa said, sighing as she quakes one last time. "Thanks to you too." She then picked her head up to make out with Anna, their tongues sticking out of their mouths while Kristoff watched on. He couldn't believe it, but he was still not done using the sisters for his pleasure that evening.

After Anna pulled back from the kiss, she giggled, "You know, it's possible that after tonight, we're both carrying heirs in ourselves." She then moaned deeply as Kristoff injected his member inside Anna, hearing her gasp as he rammed into her cervix.

"I'd like that very much." Elsa said, smiling as she watched her sibling get pounded by the ice merchant on top of her limp body.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to be updated when I post a story, please follow me on Twitter at HeroicFizzer.


End file.
